The invention is related to novel salts and certain novel crystalline and amorphous forms of (2R)-4-oxo-4-[3-(trifluoromethyl)-5,6-dihydro[1,2,4]-triazolo[4,3-a]pyrazin-7(8H)-yl]-1-(2,4,5-trifluorophenyl)butan-2-amine salts.
WO 03/004498 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,699,871 both assigned to Merck and Co., describes a class of beta-amino tetrahydrotriazolo[4,3-a]pyrazines, which are inhibitors of DPP-IV. Disclosed therein are compounds, whose general formula is,

Specifically disclosed in WO 03/004498 is (2R)-4-oxo-4-[3-(trifluoromethyl)-5,6-dihydro[1,2,4]-triazolo[4,3-a]pyrazin-7(8H)-yl]-1-(2,4,5-trifluorophenyl)butan-2-amine. WO 03/004498 is silent as to the preparation of and the nature of specific crystal forms of the salts. WO 2005/003135 describes dihydrogenphosphate salt of (2R)-4-oxo-4-[3-(trifluoromethyl)-5,6-dihydro[1,2,4]-triazolo[4,3-a]pyrazin-7(8H)-yl]-1-(2,4,5-trifluorophenyl)butan-2-amine and crystalline hydrates thereof, in particular a crystalline monohydrate.
In WO 2005/003135 it is said that (2R)-4-oxo-4-[3-(trifluoromethyl)-5,6-dihydro[1,2,4]-triazolo[4,3-a]pyrazin-7(8H)-yl]-1-(2,4,5-trifluorophenyl)butan-2-amine dihydrogenphosphate salt and crystalline hydrates have advantages in the preparation of pharmaceutical compositions, such as ease of processing, handling, and dosing. In particular, they exhibit improved physical and chemical stability, such as stability to stress, high temperatures and humidity, as well as improved physicochemical properties, such as solubility and rate of dissolution. WO2005/020920 describes the crystalline anhydrate Form I, Form II and Form III as well as solvates of the (2R)-4-oxo-4-[3-(trifluoromethyl)-5,6-dihydro[1,2,4]-triazolo[4,3-a]pyrazin-7(8H)-yl]-1-(2,4,5-trifluorophenyl)butan-2-amine dihydrogenphosphate salt.
WO2005/030127 describes novel crystalline anhydrate Form IV of (2R)-4-oxo-4-[3-(trifluoromethyl)-5,6-dihydro[1,2,4]-triazolo[4,3-a]pyrazin-7(8H)-yl]-1-(2,4,5-trifluorophenyl)butan-2-amine dihydrogenphosphate salt.
WO2006/033848 describes the amorphous form of (2R)-4-oxo-4-[3-(trifluoromethyl)-5,6-dihydro[1,2,4]-triazolo[4,3-a]pyrazin-7(8H)-yl]-1-(2,4,5-trifluorophenyl)butan-2-amine dihydrogenphosphate salt.
WO2005/072530 describes crystalline hydrochloric acid, benzenesulfonic acid, p-toluenesulfonic acid, 10-camphorsulfonic acid, and tartaric acid salts of (2R)-4-oxo-4-[3-(trifluoromethyl)-5,6-dihydro[1,2,4]-triazolo[4,3-a]pyrazin-7(8H)-yl]-1-(2,4,5-trifluorophenyl)butan-2-amine and hydrates thereof.
WO2007/035198 describes (2R)-4-oxo-4-[3-(trifluoromethyl)-5,6-dihydro[1,2,4]-triazolo[4,3-a]pyrazin-7(8H)-yl]-1-(2,4,5-trifluorophenyl)butan-2-amine dodecylsulfate salt, in particular, a crystalline anhydrate form thereof.
In addition, the hemifumarate salt of (2R)-4-oxo-4-[3-(trifluoromethyl)-5,6-dihydro[1,2,4]-triazolo[4,3-a]pyrazin-7(8H)-yl]-1-(2,4,5-trifluorophenyl)butan-2-amine has been described by D. Kim et al. in J. Med. Chem. 2005, 48, 141-151. Furthermore, International Patent Publication No. WO 2008/000418 discloses the preparation of (2R)-4-oxo-4-[3-(trifluoromethyl)-5,6-dihydro[1,2,4]-triazolo[4,3-a]pyrazin-7(8H)-yl]-1-(2,4,5-trifluorophenyl)butan-2-amine hydrochloride in amorphous form.
In addition, International Patent Publication No. WO 2009/085990 describes other acid addition salts of (2R)-4-oxo-4-[3-(trifluoromethyl)-5,6-dihydro[1,2,4]-triazolo[4,3-a]pyrazin-7(8H)-yl]-1-(2,4,5-trifluorophenyl)butan-2-amine, including salts of di-p-tolyl-L-tartaric acid, phosphoric acid, sulfuric acid, hydrobromic acid, methanesulfonic acid, acetic acid, benzoic acid, oxalic acid, succinic acid, mandelic acid, fumaric acid, and lactic acid.
Patent Publication No. WO 2010/00469 describes different crystalline form of salts of (2R)-4-oxo-4-[3-(trifluoromethyl)-5,6-dihydro[1,2,4]-triazolo[4,3-a]pyrazin-7(8H)-yl]-1-(2,4,5-trifluorophenyl)butan-2-amine such as hydrochloride, succinate, lactate, maleate, citrate and mesylate.
International Patent Publication No. WO 2010/092090 describes other acid addition salts of (2R)-4-oxo-4-[3-(trifluoromethyl)-5,6-dihydro[1,2,4]-triazolo[4,3-a]pyrazin-7(8H)-yl]-1-(2,4,5-trifluorophenyl)butan-2-amine, i.e. salts of D-glucuronic acid, L-glucuronic acid, glutaric acid, lactic acid, L-mandelic acid, D-mandelic acid and sulfuric acid.
International Patent Publication No. WO 2010/012781 describes other acid addition salts of (2R)-4-oxo-4-[3-(trifluoromethyl)-5,6-dihydro[1,2,4]-triazolo[4,3-a]pyrazin-7(8H)-yl]-1-(2,4,5-trifluorophenyl)butan-2-amine, i.e., salts of ethanedisulfonic acid, galactaric acid, thiocyanic acid, and glutaric acid.
International Patent Publication No. WO 2010/117738 disclosed different crystalline forms of acetate, oxalate and fumarate of compound of formula I. International Patent Publication No. WO 2012/007455 disclosed orotate salt of compound of formula I.
Different salts and new crystalline forms of the same pharmaceutically active moiety differ in their physical properties such as melting point, solubility, etc. These properties may appreciably influence pharmaceutical properties such as dissolution rate and bioavailability which in turn may have an impact on their efficacy. Thus there is a continuing need to obtain new salts of (2R)-4-oxo-4-[3-(trifluoromethyl)-5,6-dihydro[1,2,4]-triazolo[4,3-a]pyrazin-7(8H)-yl]-1-(2,4,5-trifluorophenyl)butan-2-amine having improved physical and/or chemical properties. The present invention satisfies this need by providing new salts of (2R)-4-oxo-4-[3-(trifluoromethyl)-5,6-dihydro[1,2,4]-triazolo[4,3-a]pyrazin-7(8H)-yl]-1-(2,4,5-trifluorophenyl)butan-2-amine.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide new crystalline forms of salt of (2R)-4-oxo-4-[3-(trifluoromethyl)-5,6-dihydro[1,2,4]-triazolo[4,3-a]pyrazin-7(8H)-yl]-1-(2,4,5-trifluorophenyl)butan-2-amine. We herein disclose new salts i.e. (2R)-4-oxo-4-[3-(trifluoromethyl)-5,6-dihydro[1,2,4]-triazolo[4,3-a]pyrazin-7(8H)-yl]-1-(2,4,5-trifluorophenyl)butan-2-amine gentisate, (2R)-4-oxo-4-[3-(trifluoromethyl)-1-dihydro[1,2,4]-triazolo[4,3-a]pyrazin-7(8H)-yl]-1-(2,4,5-trifluorophenyl)butan-2-amine adipate and novel trifluoroacetic acid salt of (2R)-4-oxo-4-[3-(trifluoromethyl)-5,6-dihydro[1,2,4]-triazolo[4,3-a]pyrazin-7(8H)-yl]-1-(2,4,5-trifluorophenyl)butan-2-amine.
We herein also disclose new crystalline salt form of (2R)-4-oxo-4-[3-(trifluoromethyl)-5,6-dihydro[1,2,4]-triazolo[4,3-a]pyrazin-7(8H)-yl]-1-(2,4,5-trifluorophenyl)butan-2-amine hydrochloride and new crystalline and amorphous salt forms of besylate which have not been disclosed in prior art.
These salts and new crystalline salt forms can show certain superior pharmaceutical properties compared to (2R)-4-oxo-4-[3-(trifluoromethyl)-5,6-dihydro[1,2,4]-triazolo[4,3-a]pyrazin-7(8H)-yl]-1-(2,4,5-trifluorophenyl)butan-2-amine.
All of these salts may be present either in substantially crystalline or amorphous forms or may be present as partially crystalline forms.
In an embodiment, the present invention provide new salts and new crystalline salt forms of (2R)-4-oxo-4-[3-(trifluoromethyl)-5,6-dihydro[1,2,4]-triazolo[4,3-a]pyrazin-7(8H)-yl]-1-(2,4,5-trifluorophenyl)butan-2-amine which can be used as an intermediate to prepare pure (2R)-4-oxo-4-[3-(trifluoromethyl)-5,6-dihydro[1,2,4]-triazolo[4,3-a]pyrazin-7(8H)-yl]-1-(2,4,5-trifluorophenyl)butan-2-amine and/or pure (2R)-4-oxo-4-[3-(trifluoromethyl)-5,6-dihydro[1,2,4]-triazolo[4,3-a]pyrazin-7(8H)-yl]-1-(2,4,5-trifluorophenyl)butan-2-amine phosphate. Further, new salts and new crystalline salt forms of (2R)-4-oxo-4-[3-(trifluoromethyl)-5,6-dihydro[1,2,4]-triazolo[4,3-a]pyrazin-7(8H)-yl]-1-(2,4,5-trifluorophenyl)butan-2-amine have desired physicochemical properties such as improved stability and/or solubility. This compound also shows superior efficacy over the (2R)-4-oxo-4-[3-(trifluoromethyl)-5,6-dihydro[1,2,4]-triazolo[4,3-a]pyrazin-7(8H)-yl]-1-(2,4,5-trifluorophenyl)butan-2-amine from which it is derived.